Hand wipe products have recently gained popularity as a mechanism for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces. Such wipe products typically incorporate a nonwoven sheet which is saturated with a cleaning and sanitizing solution. By way of example only, such wipe products are available at many grocery stores for use by customers to clean the surfaces of grocery carts and baskets before use. Such wipe products are also sold for home use.
In existing wipe products the sheet material acts primarily as a carrier for the cleaning or disinfecting solution and must have sufficient thickness to avoid tearing during use. Flat or textured non-woven sheets have been used successfully, but such nonwoven sheets must have a relatively substantial weight to avoid falling apart during use. Thus, relatively substantial quantities of fiber are required to form such sheets. The use of additional fiber has the undesired consequence of making the sheets relatively bulky thereby making packaging more difficult. Additional fiber also increases the cost of the final wipe product. Pre-existing wipe products also tend to lack significant surface texture. Thus, scouring ability is relatively limited.
Diapers are well known for use in containing urine and bowel discharge. Modern diapers typically have a layered structure in which a user contact surface layer characterized by low moisture retention is disposed in overlying relation to a highly absorbent fiber layer which acts to lock expelled fluid in place. One or more intermediate wicking layers may be disposed between the user contact surface layer and the fluid absorption layer. In general, it is desirable to move fluid away from the user's skin as quickly as possible. However, there may be some delay in achieving full absorption of fluid into the absorbent layer. This may slow down the rate of fluid removal from the user's skin surface.
In light of the above, there is a continuing need for an improved wipe product which may act as a carrier for disinfecting solution and which has a scouring surface adapted to promote aggressive cleaning without failure. There is also a continuing need for an improved diaper construction which facilitates efficient removal of fluid from a user's skin surface.